Network policy enforcement is commonly used to control network access by nodes on a network. For example, policy enforcement may be used to control a node's ability to access other nodes, to define a node's scope of privileges, to prevent denial of service attacks and to enforce firewall policies. An appropriate policy may be selected based on the identification or lack thereof of a node or a user.